TO LOVE OR NOT TO LOVE
by Joker2987
Summary: How Paige fell in love with Emily and is scared of Alison
1. Chapter 1

**TO LOVE OR NOT TO LOVE**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Beep! Beep! Beep! Paige jumps at the sound of her phone going off signaling she has a text message. She looks around her room to see that it's still dark. She wonders what time it is as she looks at the clock. "Why is someone texting me at five in the morning?" she grumbles as she picks up the phone to read the text.**

" **I have Complete Control over You Bitch!"**

 **A**

 _ **Alison and CeCe are sitting in CeCe's car in front of the bakery and coffee shop. "You know my friend Emily? I took some stationary paper and wrote a love letter to pigskin." "Pigskin? Alison, why do you call someone pigskin?" "Because she has red marks on her legs. She says they are from excima but I know better. She's a cutter." "Um ok" CeCe says while looking confused." And the letter?"**_

" _ **Well we were in the hallway at school" said Alison "and I caught Pigskin staring at Emily. She had a look in her eyes that shows she's in love with her. She didn't think anyone was paying attention to her when she was doing it, but I saw her. So, when she was in class I went in her locker and placed the letter with pigskins name in her History book so she will notice it."**_

" _ **And speaking of Pigskin here she comes now." Paige rides her bike**_ _ **to Java Jo's Bakery and walks to the sign that has the specials on it. She stuffs the letter behind. Just as Paige turns to leave and get back on her bike she notices Alison walking up to where she hid the letter and takes it. "NO!" Paige yells and tries to swing her hand in front of her trying to get the letter back. "Ha, now I will know how you really feel about Emily. I wonder what she will think of you after she reads this?" showing Paige the letter. "Give it to me, Alison!" "No I should give this to the owner. Bye now." Alison waves her hand as she walks to the car quickly and hops in. "Drive!" "Drive!" yells Alison.**_

 **Paige turns her phone onto vibrate and rolls over trying to get some sleep before she needs to wake up for swim practice. After much tossing and turning Paige finally gives up and gets out of bed and stretches. "I guess it's time for me to get ready since I can't fall back to sleep since that damn text" she grumbles. Paige drags herself to her closet and looks for what to wear for today. She wants something that would attract Emily's attention without letting Alison know she's trying. She finally picks a pair of thin, tight, light blue jeans, a white short sleeve shirt with a black leather vest and boots. After she decides on the right outfit she quickly walks into her bathroom to get ready. A few minutes later she runs out of the bathroom gets dressed and fixes her hair up in a loose ponytail. Paige grabs her phone to look at the time. "Shit, how the hell is it already eight?" Paige shoves her phone in her pocket and runs downstairs.**

 **She lands on the last step and she sees both her mom and dad at the dining room table reading the newspaper and eating breakfast. "Hi mom hi dad. How did you sleep?"**

" **Oh, hi Paige good and how about you?" "I slept good, thanks mom." Paige goes to the fridge and grabs a cinnamon and raisin bagel, and butters it. "Oh Paige before I forget I need your times of your swim practice." "We can't have that Emily girl get to anchor." You're just letting her beat you time and again. It's just not right; them treating her like that just because she's... you know… that. "Yes dad Paige says frustrated at him for not understanding anything." "Dad I'm going to be late tonight,** **I'm practicing for the meet next week** **." Paige walks to the counter and grabs a paper towel and wraps the bagel up in it. "Dad I have to go, I'll see you guys later tonight." She grabs her backpack and bagel and walks out to her bike." Paige climbs on her bike and rides to school.**

 **Paige locks her bike up and walks through the school hallways to get to her gym locker. On the way she sees a gorgeous beauty right in front of her. She stops at her gym locker that unfortunately is next to Emily's." Um, hi Emily, how's your day going so far." Paige takes off her clothes and puts on her bathing suit waiting for Emily's response… is she mad at me for asking? Was that an inappropriate question Paige thought, or worse, did I do something wrong to make her stop talking to me… "Hi Paige. I'm going to head in the pool. See you out there." She looks Paige up and down before walking out. "Um, okay then." said Paige. Paige grabs her goggles and cap and closes her locker… crap I'm late… Paige runs out of the locker room to the pool where everyone is waiting for the coach.**

 **Once Paige enters, all the swimmers start whispering to each other and giggling. "What's going on", Paige asks' frightened? "This is what's going on,"** **Caitlin says and shows Paige the picture of her naked body with writing on the bottom of it saying DO YOU WANT THIS DYKE TO WATCH YOU CHANGE** **! Paige's mouth drops open but no words come out. She looks at Emily but she has her head down so Paige can't see her reaction. "Is this true?" One of the girls asks. Just when Paige begins to explain the coach comes in and starts yelling at the swimmers to get in the pool and to start practicing.**

 **Paige puts her goggles and cap on and jumps in the pool. She is having a lot of trouble concentrating, thinking about how everyone is going to look at her. Everyone was finished except for Paige. She had one more lap to go. By the time she finished nobody was left at the pool, not even the coach. Paige jumps out of the pool and walks to her locker to get her things for the shower.**

 **Paige walks into the empty shower stall and pushes the hot water handle. She throws her towel outside of the shower and washes her hair turning to face the shower head to rinse it. Paige didn't hear anyone come into the locker room until it was too late.** **Someone grabs Paige around the waist pinning her arms against her body. Another person grabs her head and shaves her head so she is bald. "Don't you ever look at anyone of us when we are changing, you hear me? You're not allowed in here until we are all out and dressed!"** **The two girls leave Paige on the shower floor with her hair in her lap. Paige wipes her eyes the best she could gets up and throws her hair in the trash can. Paige runs to her locker gets dressed and throws a hat on before walking out.**

 **On her way to her locker she bumps into Spencer, Aria, Hannah, and Emily. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you." "It's fine Emily." Paige says as they walk past her. Does something look different with her? I mean her outfit is horrible but she looks different some how. "I can't put my finger on it" says Hannah, "forget about her, she's a freak, don't go near her or even talk to her." "What do you mean Alison? She seems nice when I talk to her." "Fine that's up to you, but I warned you about her. People will think you play for her team also Em." The bell rings signaling its time for first period class.**

 **Spencer, Hannah, Emily, and Aria go to their Chemistry class** **while** **Alison** **walks down the hall to** **History.**

 **Hannah and Emily take their seats in the back of the class right next to Aria and Spencer. "Ok class lets get started," she says as she looks up from what she was doing. "Um Paige can you take off your hat? You know it's not allowed on when in school." Paige looks up horrified shaking her head no. "Do you want to go to the principal's office then for not listening about the hat rule?" "No** **Mrs. Smith** **" says Paige, as she puts her head down and slowly takes off her hat. Everyone in the classroom is pointing and gawking at her. "Class settle down! I said settle down!" she yells, as she hits her desk! Everyone quiets down quickly from the shock of the sound. "Whoever makes a remark, snickers or makes another comment will be sent to the principal's office. Have I made myself clear? Good now let's get back to the lesson. Open your books to page 169. We are going to learn about the different chemicals in the world."**

 **Paige couldn't pay much attention to Mrs. Smith. She is to busy thinking about how to get Alison back and how to not be controlled by her anymore.** **Toby** **looks at Paige to see what she is doing and leans over to whisper "I'm sorry for what happened earlier.** **I know how it feels to be falsely accused of something.** **Don't let her get to you, be the stronger person." "How am I going to do that?" asked Paige. "Don't worry, you will find a way. You'll get your girl at the end." "Thanks Toby." Paige writes down some notes and her homework assignments when the bell rings.**

 **Paige gets up and walks into the hallway her hat firmly in her hand. "Paige, Paige what happened to you? What happened to your hair? I saw you swimming earlier I, thought I saw you with long hair" asks Emily, worried. "Um, yea, I mean no, I didn't have hair this morning I shaved it last night. I thought if I did that then I can beat your time." Paige says, trying to joke but being nervous on the inside. Emily looks at Paige, trying to see if she is lying or not. "Ok then" Paige says. Emily's not really buying what she said and walks away.**

 **Paige looks over to her right and sees a girl getting badly bullied by Alison. Paige walks up to them and is about to tell Alison off when she hears Alison getting put down. Alison can't stand for it and walks away. "Nice Job I was about to help you out with her but you took care of it yourself. By the way my name is Paige what's yours?" "** **The name's Amanda put it there" she says as she extends her hand for a shake.** **"It was nice meeting you, but I have to go to my next class. Do you want to eat lunch with me?"** **"Sure why not, not like I got nothing better to do anyway, see ya soon Paige."**

 **Paige walks in her next class when she notices it's the class with Alison in it.** **"Crap" Paige whispers under her breath as she walks to her seat.** **"Hey freak** **, what happened to you?" Alison said with a smirk when she passed her to sit down. "You know very well what the fuck happened Alison" Paige grumbled. "Hey Paige what happened to your girlfriend Amanda? I saw you two getting cozy in the hallway" said Alison, trying to grab everybody's attention that was near them. Paige ignores her and sits down at her desk, taking out her book to read until** **Mrs. Montgomery** **comes in.**

 **Ok class** **today we are going to read The Scarlett Letter** **. "I want you to** **read this book and then write a five page report on it. I want it single spaced, the font will be Arial and the size will be eleven, and I want this in by next Friday. If it is late it will be marked as an F,** **does everyone understand asks Mrs. Montgomery? Good, Now I have your reports from last week graded. Not all of you understood the assignment.** **Emily** **can you hand these reports back for me please?" She gets up and takes the papers from the teacher to hand out. When she gets to Paige she looks at her while giving her her paper.** **Paige looks down, finding in the corner of the report a piece of folded paper with her name on it.** **"Oh no, not again moans Paige I thought I just got over the last one." "Thanks Emily" Paige mumbles before she walks to the next person. Paige throws the letter in her bag to read later on. "After you get your reports back and know your grades we are going to** **discuss the book Of Mice and Men."**

" **Mrs. Montgomery, Is the story about a man and a mouse?" "Hannah you just looked at the title of the book" answered Mrs. Montgomery, trying hard not to laugh at her. "Okay, can anyone else explain what the book is about?"**

 **A loud sounding alarm starts to ring all of a sudden. Everyone looks shocked before they all exit the classroom and out the door of the school.** **Paige follows everyone out. She feels that someone is behind her but doesn't get a chance before she gets a punch to her stomach, knocking her down on her hands and knees.** **"Don't give me love notes or there will be more of this to come" a girl whispers in Paige's ear. Trying to get her breath back and not throw up she says "I didn't write anybody anything" "Don't lie, you signed your name on the bottom and my friend saw you writing something during class last period." "But I don't even know who you are? I've never seen you" answers Paige, confused.** **The mystery girl throws the paper at Paige and turns around to walk away.** **Paige picks up the paper and reads what it says.**

 **Meet me at the pool next Monday at 3am. Your torture will be forgotten.**

 **D & M**

" **What the hell does D & M for? Who is this woman? Why does she call herself D & M and where did she come from? ****I've never seen her in my life." Paige looks at the note one more time before stuffing it in her pants pocket. A few hours later the principal walks to the crowd and yells for everybody to get back to class. The school is secured.** **Paige** **gets up off the ground and walks into the** **lunch room** **limping.**

 **Paige walks into the cafeteria gets her food and sits down at an empty table. "Two more classes to go then I'm out of this hell hole." Amanda walks up to Paige. "What the hell happened to you?" "What? Oh nothing thought I'd go for a new look. Are you new here cause** **I never seen you before asked Paige** **trying to get her into another topic." "Nope** **been here my entire life. I know everybody."** **"Amanda this might sound odd but do you know a girl who goes by D & M?" "Nope I haven't heard anyone being called by those letters why?" "No reason just heard someone being called by those letters that's all." Paige looks at the clock on the wall realizing she has to be in her next class in less than two minutes and it's in the other side of the school. "I have to go I'll talk to you later." Paige stands up grabs her back pack and runs to her next class bumping into Alison on the way.**

" **Alison move out of the way or I'll be late for class." "That's the whole point.** **Watch your back cause I'm going to drag you into an alley way and beat you up.** **You got that Pigskin?" Alison moves out of the way to let Paige into class. Paige walks through but gives Alison one last glance over her shoulder before she finds her seat and sits down.**

 **Paige sits down and opens her letter from D & M. She looks around making sure nobody was paying attention to her. "Good thing no one is sitting next to me." Paige took out a blank piece of paper and started writing. ****Who was that girl? Was she a messenger? If so who is the real D & M? Is the real D & M a girl or a boy? What does he or she look like? Is she a friend or foe? What did she mean by helping me? How would she get my past forgotten? Is D & M really A? Is Alison behind this? What does D & M stand for? ****"Okay I have all the questions written down now all I need are the answers to them." Paige turned the page over and started writing what D & M can stand for. ****Dream & Maker, Demon & Monster, Death & Misery, Death & Murder, Dark & Mysterious, Dread & Mysterious, or Dragon & Monster?**

 **Mr. Drew** **walked in class sits down at his desk and looks up before talking. "Okay everyone this is** **study hall** **you all know the rules no talking and no phones. If I see or hear one it will be confiscated until the end of class. Now do you homework." Paige looked back down again once Mr. Drew was finished talking trying to figure out if this letter is real or not. A worried look appeared on Paige's face. I want this to be real but what if Alison is playing me again, I can't go through another episode of this she thought. After a few minutes and giving up she folded it back up and shoved it in her pocket to keep safe. A minute later the bell rang signaling class was finished. Paige threw her belongings in her backpack and walked out to her last class for the day.**

 **On her way to her class Paige passed Aria, Spencer, Hannah, and Emily in the hallway. It seemed strange that they were just standing their and not hurrying to their classes. It almost seemed like they were waiting for something. A minute after Paige passed them by Alison came up to them. "Hey I have a quest for you to do. Do this or I will tell everyone your secrets. Do I make myself clear?" Alison gives them an evil smile while handing them each a folded note. "Don't look at these until school is over and this has to be done today. Oh and Spencer your going to need your field hockey stick for this. Bye." Alison turns around and walks away from them and into her class.**


	2. Chapter 2

**TO LOVE OR NOT TO LOVE**

 **Chapter 2**

 **The last class was a total blur. I guess that's okay though because we weren't really doing anything anyway thought Paige stuffing her books in her backpack from her locker. Turning around from a noise she heard. Paige realized its Emily and Spencer walking by. "Bye Paige see you tomorrow yelled Emily." Paige waved back and turned around to finish what she was doing.**

 **"Okay so Spence when we catch up to Aria and Hannah we are all going to read the letter that Alison gave us at the same time right? Spence? Spencer?" Emily looked around her and noticed** **Spencer looking at Paige with a goofy grin on her face and licking her lips.** **Emily rolled her eyes and walked over to Spencer nudging her arm to let her know that she is there and watching her. "Spencer come on or we will be late to see the others Emily whispers in her ear." Spencer turns around towards Emily giving her an angry look and walking away. "Wait Spencer Emily comes running from behind. What was that about? I mean I know you can't stand each other but do you have to stare at her like that?" "Like what asked Spencer confused?" "Like you want to kill her that what." It's nothing just forget about it. Come on or we will be late and I don't feel like Alison telling everyone my secret.**

 **Emily and Spencer walk up to Hannah and Aria. "Okay let's get this over with answered Hannah." The four of them opened the letters and started to read them.** **Spencer yelped in shock. Everyone looked up at her in surprise. Emily looked over to read Spencer's and then at hers again. "Looking confused Emily asked do we all have the same thing written on here." Looking at one another we all shake our heads yes "I can't do this this is just to mean and the worst thing is that I know her. "It looks like you finally get your wish Spencer." "What the hell Hannah. I can't believe you just said that." "What we all know it's true we see how you two interact and look at each other." "Thanks for your support Emily said Spencer in a sarcastic tone. You can't do it Emily you two know each other for a long time." "Yea said Hannah laughing you two have history together." Everyone rolled their eyes and laughed. "Okay I'll catch up to you guys I just need to grab my field hockey stick and then I'll be there." Emily, Aria and Hannah walk out of school and to their destination while Spencer walked quickly to her locker, grabbed her stick and ran to the others.**

 **A few minutes later Spencer, Hannah, Aria, and Emily are on a deserted street. "Sorry it took so long for me Spencer said while looking up. What is she doing here?" Spencer looked around to see if anyone else knew why she was here. "I didn't think you would be here Alison.** **You don't like to get your hands dirty."** **"I came here to make sure you losers actually did what I asked of you to do that's why I'm here Now get ready it wont be long now. She will be here any minute." Alison turns to everyone. "Okay now when I say go. Emily I want you to tackle her to the ground so she can't get up then I need for you to blindfold her so she can't see what you guys are doing to her. Now once she is down Spencer I need you to put your field hockey stick around her neck and pull on it hard. Hannah you get to tie her hands together while I need Aria to tie her legs. Once she is all tied up and cannot move I want you to all to punch and kick her until she is definitely unconscious. Go yells Alison!**

 **Once Alison's favor was done Hannah, Aria, Spencer, and Emily ran as quick as they could to Spencer's Garage. "What the hell did we do? I can't believe we did that. I mean Spencer and I know her very well said Emily freaking out." "I know I mean she didn't even put up a fight. She just stood their taking it said Hannah frightened." "I never wanted to hurt her but I didn't want any of my secrets coming out for everyone to know said Spencer almost in tears." "What's going to happen tomorrow, I mean will she be okay? Will we even see her tomorrow?" "I don't know Aria but I hope she is okay said Spencer looking worried." Aria looked at her watch oh shoot guys I got to go ill talk to you later tonight she said while getting up off the floor and walking out to her house. "Yea I should go to I have to go make dinner for my mom and me. Spencer rolled her eyes Hannah It's I not me. Whatev Spence I don't care she said and walked out to her home. "Spencer faced Emily I guess you have to go now also don't you?" "Yea I kind of do said Emily getting up." "Do you think she will be okay and we will see her tomorrow Spencer?" "I hope so that's all I can say for now. I don't think we hurt her that much Emily. Go home if I find anything out about her or if I find out she is hurt I'll call you right away, okay said Spencer trying to calm both of them. Emily shook her head up and down and walked out of Spencer's house. Spencer closed the door and walked upstairs to her room to start her homework before dinner.**

 **Paige walks up to her house her father waiting at the door for her. "Why the hell are you late you didn't have swimming practice after school today. You know you have to be here by 4 and not a minute after." "But dad I flipped over my bike that's why I'm late answered Paige." Paige's dad looks her up and down carefully. "What happened to your body? Why do you have so many bruises and why are you limping? Who did this to you? I know you didn't flip over your bike someone must have done this to you." "Yea dad I'm fine I just don't want to talk about it that's all." Fine then we'll talk about this later tonight. Another problem we have is you being injured. Can you swim Paige? You can't afford to get hurt; you need to get into a good college for swimming. That was your whole plan." "Yea dad I think I can still swim she said." "Okay now go up to your room and start your homework Paige before dinner. I'll call you when it's ready." Yes dad she said before walking into her room. "Oh and Paige I want you to practice swimming after dinner for two hours to make sure your stretched out and can swim." Okay she said annoyed before closing her door.**

 **After** **Paige** **closed the door her** **father Shawn** **headed over to the house phone in the office and started** **dialing a number. "Hey it's me. Yea. I have a job for you. I want you to follow my daughter Paige tomorrow and find out who has hurt her. She leaves the house at six on the dot so you better be here at five just to make sure that you don't miss her. Watch her at school and then follow her home. If you see anyone try anything report back to me. Do you understand? Okay bye."** **Shawn hung up the phone and looked out the door to make sure no one over heard his discussion.** **"It's almost time for you now Paige." Shawn chuckled to himself** **as he walked to the kitchen to see if Maura needed help with supper.**

 **Paige walks to her desk throwing her backpack down and then slowly limping into the bathroom to clean up from the fall. "I need to get rid of these clothes before my mom and dad ask anymore questions." Paige limped to the shower turned it on hot and climbed in to wash herself. Once finished she limped back to her desk and slouched down in her seat. She bent over her backpack while wincing in pain getting out the note Emily handed her in class today and opened it.**

 _ **Dear Paige,**_

 _ **I hope this isn't to forward of me saying this but I've liked you since the first time I saw you. I can't stop looking at your butt whenever you walk by. The way you look in that bathing suit seeing your perky nipples poke through that suit makes me want to rub them between my thumb and pointer fingers squeezing them hard until they are too sensitive to touch. When you give me that wicked smile of yours you make me cum in my pants. When you change in front of me when I'm next to you after swimming when you're all wet, you make me want to grab your shoulders and push you against the lockers and kiss you soundly on the lips. Mmm you got me so hot and bothered by writing this that I need to go to the bathroom in the school and masturbate until I have a huge orgasm. I hope that I don't cum too much that it's noticeable, wink, wink. I hope we can be together sometime. I really feel something towards you. I feel like we make chemistry together.**_

 _ **Emily Fields**_

 **Paige looks up from the note. "What the hell Paige says shocked? She likes me! She really likes me! I can't believe it. I've liked her for so long ha and all this time she has liked me back.** **I need to prove my love to her."** **Paige gingerly got up out of her chair and started limping around her room getting nervous and excited as the minutes passed. "I have so much to do but where do I begin? Oh I know Paige says excitedly." She opens her desk drawer, takes out a piece of loose leaf and a pencil and hobbles over to her bed to lie down.**

 **Once she is comfortable Paige writes on the top of the paper. Things I need to do. Under that is her list. Cologne, sexy clothes, hair, little makeup and… and what Paige couldn't think of anything else but what Emily wanted to do to her. Paige opened her dresser drawer and takes out her vibrator and lubricant. Wanting to see how wet she is she quickly pulled down her shorts and underwear then plunged her fingers into her wet center moaning in the process. Pumping her fingers in and out while rubbing her clit she decides that its time to use her vibrator. She got her vibrator nice and wet from her juices then turned it on as she plunged it into her core. "Ohhh she moaned as she turned it up to the last dial." She threw her head back as her orgasm started to build. She was too far gone to pay attention as her moaning got louder and louder. There was a knock at her door but she didn't notice it.** **"Paige dinner is ready said Shawn opening the door." "DAD yelled Paige as she is covering herself up angry that he saw what she was doing." Um sorry Paige he said quickly looking the other way and walking down the stairs.**

 **Paige walks to the kitchen stopping at the door. Her parents were already seated at the table waiting for her to come downstairs. "Hey mom can I eat my supper in my room. I have a lot of homework to do." "No you may not; we are a family that means we eat dinner together." "Paige you may have dinner in your room but only for tonight said Shawn still looking down at his plate of food." Thanks dad she said grabbing her plate, silver wear and drink quickly before limping back to her room.**

" **Sean what was that about? Why are you and Paige acting strange all of a sudden? You would never have let Paige eat dinner in her room." "Well I kind of walked in on Paige doing something that a parent doesn't want to see." "What kind of thing did you see?" Maura do I have to say it out loud to you, if you would think of it for a minute then you will understand what I saw?" "What? Oh my god Sean you didn't?" He looked up cheeks red and burning before he slowly shook his head yes. "No wonder you two don't want to be near each other." Can we just forget about it please I really don't want to think about it anymore Maura." "Sure no problem but I can't believe you did that." "It wasn't my fault I knocked but she didn't answer so I opened the door. I thought she was asleep or hurt because she was moaning. I was worried about her." "Okay were done talking about this said Maura in between laughs."**

 **Once Paige was in her room she ate her dinner, got done as much homework as she could and got ready for bed. Limping down the stairs to the kitchen to clean and dry her dishes. On her way back up she stops by the living room to say good night to her parents. "Mom, Dad I'm going to bed. Ill see you in the morning." "Okay night Paige sleep tight se you in the morning." Paige walks back up stair and in her room crawling into bed and going to sleep for the night.**


	3. Chapter 3

**TO LOVE OR NOT TO LOVE**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Paige lays down on her bed her hand messaging her nipple making it hard while her other hand goes south rubbing her clit. "Mmmm Emily keep going." The door to Paige's room opens. "What did you say babe said Emily in a sexy voice?" Emily walks over to the bed and crawls on top of Paige leaning down kissing her. "Mmm Paige your lips taste like candy apples." Emily gets off Paige. She looks at her up and down before telling her to go get up out of bed and to get dressed. "I have a surprise for you." "What sort of surprise Paige asks curiously arching up an eyebrow." "Just get dressed and follow me." Paige gets up and at a new time record throws her clothes on. "Okay I'm ready, now will you please tell me where were going she said giving Emily the puppy dog eyes." "No Paige I'm not telling you she said between laughs while quickly looking away so she wouldn't end up telling Paige after all." "Okay lead the way your royal highness she said giving Emily a bow while laughing." Emily lightly hit her in the arm before walking out laughing at Paige.**

 **Paige and Emily walk out of the house to Emily's car. "Get in." Paige did as she was told while Emily got in the driver's seat. After a few minutes of driving they finally end up in the middle of nowhere. Emily parks the car and gets out expecting Paige to do the same. "Follow me were almost there Paige." Paige gets out of the car and follows Emily into the woods.**

 **There in the middle of the woods is a lake. "Wow it's so beautiful. How did you find this place Emily?" Emily leans in capturing Paige's lips. Paige moans into Emily's mouth while she moves her hand under her shirt and roughly grabs her breast tweaking her nipple. "Mmm Emily moans as she leans into Paige trying to feel more of her." Emily moves her hand down to her belt fumbling with the buckle. Paige stops kissing Emily and takes a few steps back from her. "Paige what's wrong? Are you okay? You don't look so good." Paige was bent over in pain moaning. "I .. I don't know. Something is wrong. I don't feel RIIIIIIIIIGHT. AHHHH! I need to go she said before stumbling off. Emily watches Paige go.**

 **A tall dark shadow startled Paige making her quickly sit up oww Paige moans from the sudden pain all over her body. Looking around she realized that she is in the woods and the shadow turned out to be a tree stump. "Why am I in the woods and why am I cold?" Looking down she gasps in surprise "Why am I naked? I don't remember anything only being with Emily. Emily! Oh my god did we do anything? Did she see me naked? Oh man I need to find my clothes and find Emily." Paige gets up slowly trying to find her clothes. Once she found them and got dressed she limped off to school. "I have a change of clothes in my locker. I can quickly get washed and dressed and then head over to class.**

 **"I need to try to fix things with Emily but how? What are we? Are we friends or more?" Paige walks into a store, finds what she is looking for, pays and walks out. "I hope Emily likes this she said looking at the gift." Paige walks the rest of the way to school not realizing that she is being followed.**

 **She walks inside the school and to the locker room, takes out her clothes and gently places the gift to Emily in her locker for safe keeping. "There now nothing will happen to it. One more thing I need to do before I get changed." Paige sat down on the bench and took out a piece of loose leaf paper from her folder. "Okay now what should I write? It can't be too corny or she will make fun of it and me. Come on think I don't have too much time left she said panicking." Looking around the room it finally hit her. "Oh I got it she cried excitedly." Finally scribbling something down on the paper, folding it, writing Emily's name on it and spraying cologne on it , she stood up proud about what she is going to do. "It's now or never she said taking a deep breath." She walked over to Emily's locker and shoves it in hoping she's doing the right thing. "Okay done now to get washed and dressed and then on to part two of my plan to get Emily to notice me." Paige limps back to her locker taking off her clothes and throwing them in their slamming it shut before limping to the shower. She turned on the nozzle waiting for the hot water to come. Once the water is hot enough she lathers herself with soap then rinses herself off.**

 **After a few minutes Paige hears voices coming from the locker room. She quickly turns the water off, wraps herself in a towel and limps into the locker room to see the whole swim team in there getting ready for practice. "Crap I forgot we were swimming this morning." Paige limps to her locker and sits down on the bench to take a breath. Emily walks in and goes to her gym locker overhearing the team giving Paige a hard time. Emily opens her locker and spots a note shoving it in her pocket so no one would see it.** **"What the hell are you doing here? Don't you remember our deal? You are not supposed to be in here when anyone else is in here dyke Caitlin spat at her."** **Emily shakes her head in shame at how the team is treating Paige. "What do I do thought Emily? Should I help Paige? But if I do help her then the whole team will think that I'm gay to. I can't afford for the team to hate me. I've worked too hard for that to happen." While thinking of a way to fix things she takes out her swim suit and slams her locker shut after changing quickly and walking out to the pool with her head down trying to get away from the abuse "I will do something after practice is over."**

 **"I didn't do anything wrong. No one was in here when I was. I was all alone." "Well now you're not so get out of here until were done." "But I'm only in a towel telling Caitlin the obvious."** **"I'm going to make you pay for what you did. Don't you see that the team does not want you here since we found out what you are? Look even poor Emily couldn't stand to be near you. She practically ran out with her head down when she saw you she laughed."** **"Well the coach didn't tell me anything not even the team captain so I guess I'm staying Paige said in a sarcastic tone." Paige walks away from the team grabbed her things changed and went to swim a few laps before practice started.**

 **Paige walks to the edge of the pool and waits for a minute while she adjusts her goggles and cap before diving in. After a few laps the coach calls the team over. Everyone walks over. Once everybody is there, she starts talking. "Now I came in a few times overhearing conversations about a certain student getting harassed because of her sexuality. You know we have a zero tolerance to this sort of thing." Everyone on the team put their head down in shame. Paige's head was down in embarrassment while digging her toes into the floor. "I know who is doing this. I want it to stop. If I hear one more thing from any of you you will be expelled. Okay now practice has begun I want you in the pool and start swimming laps says the coach."**

 **Paige walks over to the pool "Phew I'm glad that's over with. Now hopefully everything will stop and go back to normal. Paige has a smile on her face as she says finally** **no one will ask me anymore if I'm a girl or a boy and then call me an It.** **That question and** **am I gay or straight** **has been going on** **since fifth grade.** **I don't know how much more of this I could take. Thanks coach! For someone finally standing up for me and helping me out she thought as she jumps in the water.**

 **I want you all to swim thirty laps in the breast stroke for punishment. After you are done this I want all of you to go to class. Rest up because tomorrow we have a grueling practice to get ready for your meet says the coach before walking out of the natorium and into her office to fill out some paper work.**

 **An hour later everyone was done swimming except for Paige. She was slow because of her fresh injuries she got from her beat down from yesterday. "Almost there, she kept chanting to herself as she swam the rest of the way. A minute later and very out of breath she was finally done. Paige climbed up the stairs and into the locker room. Once there, she could take a nice hot shower to make her pain go away but that's not what happened. Not even close.**

 **The whole team was waiting for her. "You are going to pay for telling on us. Don't you know it is going to be ten times worse for doing that said Alison pushing Paige into a locker? Paige looks around frantically looking for help but not finding any. "No one is going to save you now. The coach left. You are ours now said Alison laughing." "I never said anything to anyone. I don't know how the coach knows? She said she came in on it said Paige getting angry." Emily getting tired of Paige being harassed speaks up. "Leave her alone. Paige didn't do anything to any of you. You don't even know if she is really gay. You asked her if she is or not but she never answered you." Paige looks at Emily giving her a silent thank you in a way of a smile.** **Laughing from what Alison heard says in front of the team "so you like Paige? I knew you were gay."** **"No I'm not like her, just because I stood up for her doesn't make me a dyke like she is said Emily before walking to the showers." Paige watches as she walks by her.**

 **"What the hell just happened, first Emily was standing up for me and then the next she was being like the rest of the team. Worse of all the girl who I like called me a dyke. So maybe she didn't want to be called gay but she could have explained that she isn't one better than calling me a dyke." Paige slowly walks to the showers to clean herself off from the chlorine. Once finished she quickly limps back to the locker room looking around to make sure no one else is in there. Realizing she is alone Paige goes to her locker and takes out the flowers for Emily walks over to her locker finding it still open from before and shoves the bouquet in before tightly closing it. Paige walks back to her own locker dresses quickly then goes to her first period class.**

 **By the time Emily gets back to her locker she is all alone. She opens her locker and a bouquet of red roses is in her face. Emily picks it up smelling the flowers. Emily takes the notes out of her pocket, opens it up and starts to read.**

 **Emily,**

 **Sorry for leaving so quickly while we were in the middle of having sex. I didn't feel too good all of a sudden but I hope we can continue it sometime again soon. I really enjoy being with you. I am free later tonight if you would like to meet up somewhere. You know where to find me to let me know.**

 **Emily looks up confusd. "Who sent the roses? Was it the same person who wrote the letter? How did he know which gym locker is mine and more importantly how does he know my locker combination? Who didn't feel so good and took off quickly? Who was I with? Who enjoyed spending time with me? I only had sex with one person."**

 **Thinking back for a minute Emily is becoming excited by the minute. Maybe Paige read my note and has the same feelings that I have for her. Maybe she sent me those flowers? It would make sense she knows which locker is mine but how would she get into my locker? Emily got dressed into her clothes, answered the note and walked to her Chemestry class.**

 **Emily walks into her class and sits down waiting for Mrs. Smith to come in and to start class. She takes out her notebook, pen, and homework from the night before and places them on her desk. Emily opens her"chemesterey textbook and starts to study the elements in it.**

 **Mrs. Smith walks in to class and heads to the chalkboard writing some elements down. After a few seconds she turns around searching around her class spots Alison not paying attention. "Alison can you read outloud the first paragraph of the chapter you were assigned to yesterday?" "Sure answeres Alison annoyed that she got assigned the task of reading." Alison takes out her textbook slamming it down on top of her desk and flipping to the page assigned making a scene while doing it.**

 **Emily burried her head into the textbook reading the material while following Alison's reading outloud. A few minutes later she hears music coming somewhere in the classroom and someone singing. Out of the corner of her eye she spots Paige walking into the room dressed in a shiny green tank top and a a pair of black yoga pants. Emily looks up at Paige and notices she's walking over to her while singing .** _"_ __ _Baby I'm so into you. You got that something what can I do?"_ **Paige is infront of Emily's desk leaning over to kiss her but stops just inches. Emily moves forward to capture Paige's lips but Paige pulls away at the last second laughing. She walks around Emily desk pushes her chair backwards so she can get to Emily easier while singing** _"Baby you spin me around."_ **Paige places her leg between Emily's while her knee is rubbing her center.** _"The earth is moving but i cant feel the ground."_ **Paige moves her mouth to her ear whispering the rest of the the lyrics** _"Every time you look at me. my heart is jumping its easy to see. You drive me crazy."_ **and then nips Emily's earlobe before getting off of her and walking back out of the room. Paige! yells Emily right before she suddenly jerks awaks to the whole class laughing at her.**

 **Emily looks around the room until she sets her eyes on Paige who's face is red but is ignoring her for the hurt Emily has caused her from earlier. "What the hell happened? Why is everyone looking and snickering at me? Did I yell Paige's name out loud? I thought she left the classroom, how is she back and wearing different clothes? Oh shit i must have falling asleep and called out Paige's name.**

 **Emily raises her hand while calling out for Mrs. Smith. "Emily what do you want you already interrupted my class by calling out Paige's name while sleeping?" "Yea sorry about that I just need to leave for a minute to use the bathroom said Emily her face still red from the embarrasment she endured a minute ago." "Okay but dont take to long you cant afford to miss much of this." Emily got up and ran to the bathroom.**

 **Once In their she searches the bathroom to make sure no one is in their then locks the door. "What the hell am I doing having a dream about Paige and not just any dream a wet one at that. I must have ate something that didnt agree with me lastnight to do that to me. That's the only thing I can think of. I have been having different kinds of food for the past few days. Yea that must be it. Emily leaned over the sink and splashed some water on her face to make her feel better. After calming down a few minutes the bell rang for the next class.**

 **Emily walks out of the bathroom and bump into Paige knocking her down on the ground.**


End file.
